


FWD (Furry Weekend Deadpool)

by rotsquad



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I have no excuse for this, OR IS IT, furry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and Bob go to a furcon and immediately get kicked out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FWD (Furry Weekend Deadpool)

"W-Why would you even do this, Mr.Wilson?!" Was the first thing Wade heard zoning back into the noise around him. He hadn't been listening for the last half hour and he doubted that he would care enough to start now. He flicked through his twitter, Bob's whining once again starting to become part of the background noise.

"Okay Bobalocious, my buddy. My bro. My whatever. I'm going to have to stop you right there." Wade looked up from his phone, crossly looking at Bob (who proceeded to squeak and shrink back.) "I told you that when we're in public you call me by this name!"

He tapped on his badge, where a cartoony image of a black and red dog with the nametag "D-PUPPY" was obviously shown. It matched the suit he was partially wearing, but the head and hand paws were off. The magic ruined. Bob sighed in defeat.

"Okay D-Puppy..sir. Why did you DO that?! We were having such a good time!"

"When you get challenged you can't back down, not in front of these people."

"B-"

"Prison rules, Bob. Furry, fuzzy prison rules." Wade flicked through his twitter again, a grin forming under his mask (which of course he wore under the fursuit head why wouldn't he, are you implying something? stop asking questions) as he read through them.

"I already got 20 new mentions! woo hoo!" He cheered, quickly tapping replies to the eager masses of animal people having every reaction possible to the newest scandal.

"But what do we do now?" Bob sighed, leaning onto his hands and looking solmemly at his own badge. It was a simple otter, one designed to be something to catch the eye yet still look plain. Just like Bob himself. Infact he even named the poor new creation after himself, much to Wade's distsste and endless mocking (which, as the name implies, never really ends. But this time had a fuzzy theme to it.)

"Thats simple!" Wade stood up triumphantly, quickly yet gingerly slipping on his paws and popping his head back on. "We find a new con to crash!"

He started to walk off, Bob scampering up behind him.

"I hear MFF is good! Lets plan for that!"


End file.
